It all started that day
by un0ticed
Summary: O.C x Ryouta Kise. Saito Ai's small world starts to expand after bumping into the famous model Ryouta Kise.
1. Chapter 1

Our First Meeting

It all started that one day when I met him and that was when my world turned upside down. My name is Saito Ai. It all started during the opening ceremony at

East High. Speeches were being made and students were chattering away with friends. I'd recently turned 16 and was a first year in high school and dreamed

of having a boyfriend like any other girl would dream of. But, I'm a plain and unnoticeable girl. I wear braids so my hair doesn't get in the way but my bangs

covered my eyes which made it difficult to see, but I've slowly gotten used to it. It was a miracle if a boy even remembered my name, much less the fact I was

even in the same class. Then I heard someone shout out my name;

"AIIII – CHANNNN!" shouted my best friend, Takanashi Hime.

"Ermm, not so loud please Hime people are looking at us" I said worriedly.

"Ehh, why are you so worked up for? It's the first day of school! "

"I'm just not used to it yet I guess, besides why are you here? I thought you were going to West High"

"I wanted to surprise you! How could I leave my best friend alone, you'll be attacked by beasts if you're alone! Besides, I also heard a rumor about a prince here ~"

"Umm, what are you talking about? What prince? What beast? "

"BOYS OF COURSE, You're so cute it's amazing you don't have a boyfriend yet! And I heard his name was Ryouta Kise"

Has she looked into a mirror lately? I'm just a plain and unnoticeable girl who can't even get a boy to remember her name. Not to mention, I'm gloomy and

unsocial. On the other hand, Hime was already considered one of the prettiest girls in the school if she wasn't the prettiest. Her long flowing black hair so black

it was beautiful and her green eyes twinkled every time you looked at her. But now that I think about it, I had a childhood friend named Ryouta Kise but he

moved away when he was 5 and I hadn't seen him since then. It'd be nice if it was really him though.

"Oh that's the bell, let's go to homeroom now Ai" said Hime.

I felt like an outcast walking beside Hime because I could almost feel every one looking at Hime and wondering why I was even walking with her.

"Sigh, I guess this is what happens when you're friends with such a pretty girl and not be pretty" I thought. We made our way to homeroom only to run into

him.

A/N ; this is just a prologue, I will continue this only if people want me to.


	2. Chapter 2

Kise Ryouta and His Offer

"Gahh ! Please help me hide from those girls please!" Kise desperately whispered.

"OMG EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY TALKING TO HIM! "Hime said, blushing.

"Ermm, shouldn't we hide him from those people first and then talk?" I said.

"PLEASEE DO !" cried Kise. So we hid into the nearest room and started chatting.

"So what's it like being a prince Kise?" Hime asked.

"Eh? How am I a prince?" he asked, bewildered.

Wow, he really looks as if it's been the first time anyone has ever called him that.

"Umm, I don't mean to rude or anything but why are you staring at me like that?" Kise said looking worried.

"Wah – Oh , sorry I was just thinking that you kind of reminded of my childhood friend, you guys also have the same last name but that's probably just me" I

stuttered.

"Hey guys the coast is clear, let's get Kise outta here."

"I can't thank you girls enough, I owe you girls one" he said, just before scurrying off before he would be found again.

Hime grinned, "He's really cute but totally not my type. What do you think about him Ai?" I nervously looked at her blushing like mad and muttered, "H-He is

kinda c-cute I guess" Hime giggled and we made our way to homeroom. I made my way to a seat near the window and started gazing outside. During lunch

period, Hime came over with none other than Kise Ryouta.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"Ehehe, since he said he owed us one so I asked around and found out that his class was right next to ours! Then I asked him to eat lunch with us." Hime

explained.

"I couldn't refuse, after all you guys did save me back there and you girls are the first people that haven't tried to stalk me home…" he said.

"Oh, well come s-sit with u-us then." I stammered.

Not too long after they sat down, I could feel every girl staring at us and there were even some second-years.

"…. So um Kise, do you know why those girls were chasing after you?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"Erm, maybe its cause I'm a model." He said.

Hime and I nearly choked on our lunches and Hime almost screamed out," YOU'RE A MODEL?! I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR! YOU'RE KISE RYOUTA FROM

PEACH!"

Well, that was no surprise; with his looks I'd be surprised if he wasn't a model.

"Actually I was planning on recruiting some models too. Would you girls be interested?" he asked.

"OH MY BUDDHA! OF COURSE OF COURSE I WOULD! But, only if Ai does it." Hime said.

"Umm, I don't think I'm cut for being a model… I don't exactly stand out like Hime or you, and my looks too." I hesitated.

"Eh? But you're tall and you have from the looks of your arms and legs, you have a nice slender body most models would be jealous of. And I'm sure if we fix

your hair then your face won't be of any problems. It's a pity if you don't become a model…" Kise whimpered.

"Please please please please pleaseeeeee Ai! This is my request of a lifetime and I don't want to do it alone, especially not without my best friend!" Hime begged.

"Err, I guess just one day just to try out won't be too bad, but let me ask my parents first…" I muttered.

"YAAY! I KNEW YOU'D DO IT!"

"Really? Great! Wait for me by the entrance tomorrow at 6." instructed Kise.

School went by quickly and I rushed home, hoping to relax in the bath and have what happened during lunch to sink in. Now that I think about it… Hime and I

didn't actually introduce ourselves yet. AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA well, that was a good laugh, oh wells, at least he recognizes our faces. So I got out of

the bath and changed and went to eat dinner.

"Mom ?"

"Yes dear?"

"What would you do if I got scouted to be a model?"

"I'd force you to join the company, so what company was it?"

"Peach."

"HAH? Such a well-known world-wide successful model agency scouted YOU? You are accepting that offer. Who scouted you anyways?"

"You know their #1 model, Ryouta Kise? Yeah him."

"Oh my god… you have my permission to model, goodluck dear. "

Sigh, at least Hime will be glad about this. I called Hime.

"Yeah what's up?" Hime said.

"Got an OK, what about you?" I said

"Of course I got an OK."

"That's good, well see you tomorrow I just called to make sure." I said before hanging up.

Well, I can't back out now. On the bright side, if I make my modeling debut then I won't have any trouble finding a job for a while… Morning came, school

started and ended and I headed out for home. 15 minutes before 6, I headed out for the school entrance.

A/N ; So did you guys like this chapter? Please comment or give me a review !


	3. Chapter 3

Modeling Auditions

I was getting close to school now, and wondered if Hime and Kise were already waiting for me.

"AIIIII, OVER HERE!" Hime yelled out.

"Oh, hello, were you guys waiting long?" I asked.

"Nope Hime and I just got here. You're right on time, so shall we get going now models-to-be?" said Kise.

Hime giggled, "Let's go let's go! OOOO I'm so excited I can barely stay still!"

I sighed, "All right, let's get this over with"

After 15 minutes or so we arrived to the agency. The building was so tall, I thought that the Empire State building was nothing compared to this. We entered,

greeted the secretary and went into a huge room which was the studio. We saw a couple of photographers, stylists and someone who was shouting out some

orders. Looks like he's the one in charge.

He turned around suddenly and said, "Ah Kise, you've arrived with the girls. Let's take a look at them."

"Hm, hm, hm", he said pointing at Hime. "She looks like a prodigy, she's PERFECT,I mean look at her skin, her hair, those arms and lengths, so slender and

long! Now let's see the other girl."

Shit, I hope he doesn't get too disappointed in me… but that's like asking for the impossible, ah whatever I just want to get this over with.

"SHE'S WONDERFUL! Those long slender arms and legs and her height! Not to mention her fair skin and her hair, just wonderful! It's just perfect! You've

outdone yourself Kise! These two girls will be big in no time at all! But, we have to do something about that girls' hairstyle and glasses." He cried.

Err, did I just hear him say I was wonderful? I must be hearing things now, but he was pretty much just yelling it out, it shouldn't hurt to ask…

"Umm, did you just say Hime and I were going to be famous?" I asked

"OF COURSE ! COOPERATE WITH ME AND YOU'LL BECOME FAMOUS IN NO TIME AT ALL!" He said. "By the way, just call me Eiichi meaning 'prosperous one'. Now

after some styling and some touch up's, let's start with a simple picture. You sit over here and you stand over there… and smile!"

"Wah! You look amazing Ai! Even cuter than before!" Hime praised.

"No no no, not like that! Look natural! Wait, that's perfect! You, your face is too stiff! All right break time!" Eiichi said.

"Sigh, I didn't know modeling was going to be this tough" Hime chuckled.

"Hehe, but it is kind of fun…" I smiled.

Then I heard a click, and looked over and saw that one of the photographers took our picture.

"Eh, sorry but you smiles looked so natural, I just had to take it, I hope you don't mind." He said.

"o0o0o, what's that you got here Jun? Hey this is a really nice picture! Put this in this month's magazine. These girls are going to make their debut!" Eiichi

declared. "Come here every day for modeling practice, Kise will be the one guiding you girls and Jun will be your photographer. Oh, and I suppose we haven't

introduced you ladies to the staff yet right? And your names are?"

"Takanishi Hime."

"Saito Ai."

"Takanashi-san, Saito-san, this is Jun and he is the photographer and I am the one in charge of photos."

"Pleasure to meet you Jun, Eiichi. Please guide us. " we both said in unison.

"Ok, now that that's done, I've already decided to include Jun's photo of you girls in this month's magazine. We won't include your names yet however, once

your popularity rises then we will include your names after your big debut" said Eiichi.

"Wow, you girls must be naturals if you guys are going to debut already!" Kise grinned. "I hope to work you in the future!"

Sigh, it's only a couple of hours but I feel so tired. Oh wells, Hime and I are going to debut! I'm actually pretty excited, but we can't share our little secret with

anyone at school until after debuting… But our first photo shoot is going to be in 2 months, until then we have training to do. Hopefully, I'd be good enough so

that I can even model with Kise. What am I thinking I thought, blushing. If only I knew what was going to happen, I wouldn't have been so careless.

A/N ; forgot to mention this earlier, but sorry for my suckish writing skills eheh tell me what you guys think of this story !


	4. Chapter 4

Training Begins… Now

Morning came and I headed out to school. I kept thinking about how modeling training would go. Would it be just as difficult as yesterday? Or maybe a bit

simpler? Sigh, I'm feeling so tired just thinking about what Eiichi would make us do…

Hime smiled, "AII- CHAAAN! Good morning!"

"Good morning." I yawned.

"You're quite enthusiastic this morning, I can't wait for training!"

"Urgh, you had to remind me. This better not affect my grades…"

"Yeah, yeah, oh look there's Ryouta-san. RYOUTA - SAN!"

He came over to us and whispered, "Good morning! Thanks for saving me from those girls."

Looked like you needed some help, anyways, Ai – chan and I just wanted to ask if you would go to Peach with us after school."

"Of course, I'll try not to get ambushed by those girls today then" he stammered.

Wow, those girls must be reeeeally scary if it even makes Kise tremble slightly. But, I'm more interested in the fact that we're going to be late for school.

"Oi, let's go now, we're going to be late."

"Yes, yes" Hime and Ryouta-san said.

Walking behind them, I thought that if Hime and Ryouta-san looked perfect together, I mean Hime is going to be a model soon and Kise was already a model.

I'd support them for sure but Hime isn't interested in him. Personally in my opinion, he's good-looking but he looks stupid and I prefer intellectual guys. Sigh, I

doubt I'd be able to get a boyfriend during high school, maybe not even. I gotta stop being so pessimistic I thought. Homeroom started like usual then school

ended at 3. I waited for Hime and Ryouta-san at the entrance, and saw her running with Ryouta-san.

"FUCK RUUUUNN! THEY'RE AFTER RYOUTA-SAN!" she yelled, without stopping.

"Eh! I'm coming I'm coming!" I shouted as I started running.

"WAHH! THEY'RE CATCHING UP!" Kise cried out.

I swear I could almost see tears welling up in his eyes. We hid in a nearby alley, just outside of Peach.

"Ha…ha… we ran pretty far, let's head in before they find us." Kise panted.

"Afternoon! Are you girls ready for – oh my what happened to you guys? Did Kise get ambushed again?" Eiichi sighed.

"Happens often?" I sighed. Damn, this is going to be quite a shame, running every day… for 2 months… I feel like crying just thinking about it.

"Well, shall we start with training now?" asked Hime.

"Yes, let's start now. Let's begin with being natural around the camera. Start by just acting natural and slowly Jun will start taking pictures so you can get used

to the fact there's a camera around."

Err, how are we supposed to act natural? I'll try asking Hime.

"Hime! How are we supposed to act natural?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Let's just start talking about… stuff."

"Ok then, you start."

"Well, you know Akihiro-kun from class 1-D?"

"Erm, I think I've heard of him. Isn't he that famous delinquent?"

"I heard he's going out with Eiko-chan from class 1-B, apparently, she likes the wild types. You think Akihiro-kun might be a tsundere eheh."

I laughed, "HAHAHA that's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

Hime smirked, "What about you then, who do you think is cute?"

I thought a bit and then I suddenly realized, not a single name popped up in my head.

"Er, no one at the moment…?"

"That's okay since it's only been the second week of school. Oh right! The camera! " Hime said then she turned around and noticed Eiichi smiling.

"Well done girls! Once you put your mind to it, you can act natural around the camera. But this is just the basic part."

I grinned, "What's next?"

"That'll be all for today, unless you want to continue?"

Hime and I looked at each other, and said, "Let's continue a little longer, I'm having fun"

"All right then. KISE! COME HERE!"

"Elloo~ whatcha need, Eii-chan?" Kise said cheerfully.

"Just wait, Takanashi – chan and Saito – chan, sit here back to back after. Kise! Pick out their clothes!"

"Yessir! Just Hime – chan, Ai – chan, I'll make you girls look super cute for this photo!" he cooed.

Seems like he's experienced with girls, I thought. He sure knows how to woo a lady.

"I'm baaaack~ this is for you, and this is for you! You can change in those rooms. Come out soon so I can see my masterpiece eheh"

"Err, how does this look?" Hime and I said in unison.

"… Fabulous! I knew those clothes would fit you girls! It didn't fit any of the other models so I'm quite happy!" he praised.

For some reason, I kind of felt irritated when Ryouta said the clothing didn't fit the other models. Did that mean he chose these outfits for other models? I'm

probably just thinking too much I thought.

"You have wonderful tastes Kise, excellent job now, girls go sit over there. Yes that's perfect, okay now, look slightly at each other and smile! Try to look

natural."

We did as we were told but it felt different than when we had to get used to the camera. My smile felt a bit… awkward and fake. I mean it's not like I didn't

enjoy training, it's just that I wasn't giving a genuine smile. So I tried my best to think of things that made me smile. And before I knew it, Jun was taking

pictures like there was no tomorrow.

"Excellent! We'll continue this type of training until you girls can give off a natural smile" Eiichi said.

Jun smiled, "In my opinion, Saito – san's smile and Takanashi – san's calm face makes an excellent combination; like winter and summer!"

Kise chuckled, "I agree!"

Eiichi smiled, "Well, that's enough for today. See you tomorrow!"

"Also, I'll give you a copy of today's photos once I develop them and you two can decide what you want to do with them!" Jun added.

"Bye!" said Hime and I.

Hime grinned, "Well, that went well, I actually didn't expect you to smile. I asked Eiichi – san earlier if I didn't have to smile and he was okay with it as long as Jun was able to get a decent shot."

"Wah! I didn't even think of that!" I stuttered.

"Hehe. Well this is my stop! Good night Ai!"

"Good night!"

And so we parted ways and I headed for home.

A/N ; Err, what did you guys think of this one? I've also been thinking about maybe including Kise's and Hime's point of view, yay or nay?


	5. Chapter 5

Beep, beep, beep, be- I slammed my fist onto the alarm. I'm so tired. I am definitely not a morning person. Ugh, my face feels so stiff. I looked back at the

alarm, 8:20 am. OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I quickly ran down the stairs and towards school.

"Oi! Get in!"

I looked to my left and saw Hime in a car. She opened the door and I jumped in.

"Ha… thanks, saved me back there." I panted.

"No problem, I know how much you hate getting lates." Hime giggled.

With a couple minutes left, Hime and I made it to class.

"Hehe, what do you think we'll do this time for training? " Hime asked.

"Dunno. I'm still bit groggy. I just hope it's easy." I said.

So, classes started and ended and then school ended. I made my way to the entrance when I was suddenly stopped by Kise's fan girls.

"Why is Ryouta – kun always hanging around with you? You're not even pretty! We're okay with your friend hanging around him because she is one of the

most beautiful girls. But why are _you _always so close to him! We can't even get him to walk home with us!"

Shit, how do they know Kise walks home with us? Well, not exactly home but to Peach? Damn, I better make up something fast!

Frantically, I said, "Umm, because… We're childhood friends! Yeah, just childhood friends! There's nothing else between us!"

"Oh, okay, we knew that already, but we wanted to ask just in case. RYOUUUTA – KUN! Will you walk home with us today?"

"Ehh, sorry girls, I uh… gotta go home and help my mother! Eheh…" Kise said. "Let's go let's go" he whispered.

So I ran to Peach with Kise and texted Hime and told her to come to Peach now.

Hime panted, "Ha… why… did you come… here without me?"

"Ambushed by his fan girls." I said.

"…"

"Oh, you girls are here already? Well, I have a question for you girls." Said Eiichi.

"What is it?" we asked.

"How comfortable are you around the opposite gender?"

"I'm quite comfortable with boys. I have 2 older brothers after all." Hime said.

"Err, I'm not used to being around one… though, Ryouta – san and Jun – san is different, I don't feel any tension being around them." I muttered.

"Then todays training will be getting comfortable with boys!"

Fuck. But, this could make talking to boys easier. Hopefully!

"Okay, I'll bring out some new male models also, so they can get used to such cute girls. Boys! Come out! Meet Akihiro Haru and Daisuke Fuyu. Daisuke, Akihiro,

this is Hime and Ai."

"Nice to meet you" Hime and I greeted. We both looked up to see their faces.

We gasped, "EHH AREN'T YOU AKIHIRO FROM CLASS 1-C?"

"Oh shit, wait, aren't you Saito Ai and Takanashi Hime from class 1-A?" Akihiro said. "I totally didn't expect to meet Saito - chan as a model"

"Right back at cha."

Eiichi smiled, "Why are you so surprised? Here, look at this picture, its Hime and Ai together."

"Eh? I can totally see Hime in this, but that can't be Ai! That girl's way too cute!" said Akihiro.

"Is she? Well, then let's fix Ai up and you'll see the resemblance."

Oh dear, the stylist took my braids apart and removed my glasses then made me change my outfit in under 15 minutes! I walked out to be evaluated.

Akihiro praised, "Wah! That really does look like Ai now! Sorry for doubting you, but dang, you are so cute like this, why don't you dress like that in school?"

"Because, I don't like drawing attention to myself."

"By the way, where's Kise? I heard he's the top model here." Fuyu asked.

"He's at a photo shoot at the moment." Jun said. "By the way, can we start now? My hands are itching to take some photos right now."

"Oh right, I completely forgot. Okay then. We'll have 2 separate photos of Ai and… Fuyu and Hime with Akihiro."

I grinned, "Err, nice to meet you Fuyu - san."

"Pleasure to be working with you, Ai – chan"

"Okay, Ai and Fuyu, hold hands and pretend like you guys are on a date. Don't forget to smile!"

"B-but I've never been on a date before! I don't know how what to do!" I stammered.

Fuyu grinned, "Just follow my lead"

He took my hand and started to walk around and started to ask me questions about school and myself.

"So, how did you get scouted Ai – chan?"

"Well, Kise invited Hime and I to try out modeling. How about you?"

"Err, it's a funny story actually, I was being ambushed by some girls and then one of the talent agents came and scouted me. Instead of driving the girls away,

it only made them squeal even louder! I swear I almost lost my hearing!" He laughed, which made me smile.

"Perfect! That really felt like you two were on a date, eheh" Jun said.

"Good job Ai –san" Fuyu grinned.

"Thanks! I couldn't have done it without you!"

After Hime and Akihiro's picture, Jun came over to Hime and me and gave us the photo from the other day.

"Here's the photo I promised you girls. By the way, the picture we put in the monthly magazine sold out the quickest! We got many letters asking about who

you two girls were!" Jun exclaimed.

"Ehh, I wanted to tell them that!" said Eiichi. "Oh wells, but with this quick progress they're making, I just might schedule the photo earlier for this month! How

about it?"

Hime and I looked at each other and said, "Of course!"

"You'll also be modeling with Akihiro and Fuyu, since they're making great progress as well." said Eiichi. "Well, see you tomorrow! You too Akihiro and Fuyu, you

can leave as well."

"Good bye!" we all said.

We all started for the station and parted our ways… except Akihiro and I were headed for the same direction. It was getting quite awkward so I started to ask

him some questions to break up the silence.

"Sooo, where are you headed til?"

"Almost there, just about 3 blocks left?"

"Eh? That's where my stop is, it'd be funny if you were my next – door neighbor!"

"Haha, well this is my stop, bye Ai – san!"

"Bye... why are you following me?"

"What are you talking about? I live here."

"Oh, I didn't know you were my neighbor. Well then, bye!"

"… Bye."

Well that was awks. I had some dinner and went to take a shower. Wow, Hime and I are progressing faster than I thought! But, to be honest, I don't think I'm

fit to be a model… I might consider quitting after the photo shoot. Well, I'll decide when that happens. So I went off the bed and drifted to sleep.

A/N; sorry for this shit chapter, I forgot all my ideas...


	6. Chapter 6

For the next while, school and training continued as normally. Before I knew it, the photo shoot arrived and Hime, Akihiro, Fuyu and I were preparing.

"Here, you change into this and you change into that. You go over there and you go over here. Hime! Ai! Come out now! Are you done changing?"

"We're coming! We're coming!" Hime said. "I'm so nervous Ai! Why are you so calm?"

"No, I'm quite nervous too, it's just that I'm so nervous I can't move my face." I said.

"Hey girls, you look cute today as usual ;)" said Akihiro. Fuyu just nodded in agreement.

Hime laughed, "Don't you boys look fine today?"

"Hime! Ai! Akihiro! Fuyu! Come out now! We're going to begin shooting soon." Eiichi said. "Fuyu and Ai will go first and then it will be Hime and Akihiro. Okay,

Fuyu, go sit down over there. Ai! Go over to Fuyu and put your arms around him and towards the camera. Fuyu, you put one hand on Ai's head and side then

look over here. Keep a calm expression you guys!"

Sigh, I've never hugged a guy before! I'm so nervous, what if I do something embarrassing during the shoot? Err I'll just imagine Fuyu as… Kise! I'm

comfortable around him so hugging probably isn't a big deal!

"And, done! That was perfect guys! Look, even Kise is amazed! He just came in and saw you guys modeling." said Jun.

Shit! Kise saw that? Wait, why am I so worried about Kise seeing me hug Fuyu? Urgh, I'm just thinking too much again. But every time I see Kise, my heart

starts to beat faster… I should ask Hime about this later.

Kise's POV:

What the fuck? Why is Ai hugging Fuyu? Oh, wait never mind, there's a photo shoot today but like why is she hugging him with such a calm expression? Why

isn't she pushing him away? That really pisses me off, but why? It's not like Fuyu is doing anything to her besides touching her head… and her sides… Oh

heeellll no. But I can't like just tell Ai not

to go near Fuyu I don't even have a reason to. Besides why am I so irritated then? Ugh whatever, I'm probably just stressed from work.

Ai's POV:

Sigh, thank god I'm done now. Alright, now it's Hime and Akihiro's turn. …Wah! They look just like professional models! I was awestruck. My eyes were

mesmerized the whole time and before I knew it, they finished their part too.

Eiichi smiled, "Excellent job, Jun will show you the pictures soon so stay here for a while. Oh, I almost forgot, these pictures will be in our monthly magazines as

well."

"Here, I got the photos! This one is Ai's and Fuyu's.

And this one is Hime's and Akihiro's."

"Wah! They look amazing!" said Kise and Eiichi.

At least Kise and Eiichi weren't disappointed, but for some reason I felt really happy when Kise said they looked really good and I kept blushing.

"Eh? What's wrong Ai – chan? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" asked Kise.

"Eh – oh! I – it's nothing! Just a bit hot is all…" I said.

Afterwards when Hime and I started for the station I asked her, "Hey, am I sick or something? Because every time I see Kise, my heartbeat starts to rise and I

start blushing for no reason at all! What's wrong with meeee?"

Hime smirked, ";) eheh, I see now. Nothing's wrong with you Ai! But, the reason for all that is up to you to figure out. It's no fun if I told you!"

"Poo, I don't like being so curious about trivial things."

Soon, we parted our ways and I thought about today as I headed for home.

* * *

A/N; so is the story getting interesting? Give me reviews so I can make it better! By the way, I'm also considering deleting this story soo, if you don't want me

to delete, tell me...


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning~" said Hime.

I replied back with a, "Morning."

"Morning girls!" said Kise

"What are you doing here Kise? Homeroom is starting soon." I grumbled.

"Your complexion looks terrible. You should go to the infirmary after homeroom." Kise said.

"Whatever."

Kise gave a little pout, and went back to class.

"That was so cold Ai!" said Hime.

"Sorry, I couldn't get any sleep at all last night. I was thinking about what you said"

Hime looked at me with a hopeful gaze and said, "Did you finally figure it out?"

"Yeah, was probably hyperventilation. I can't believe I lost sleep over that shit. Argh, I'm so pissed just thinking about it. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, nothing! Ajfdsjfaskdlf I can't believe this girl." Hime muttered.

"Sensei! Can I go rest in the infirmary for a bit? I don't feel so well."

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

Sigh, why did Hime look at me like that? Could it be that it wasn't hyperventilation? Ugh whatever.

"… What are you doing here?" I said

"Resting, obviously." Kise said.

"Oh. Hey, I have something to ask you. When you look at me, does your heartbeat start to rise or does your face start to get hot?"

"Now that I think about it, it does but I don't know why… Do you know why?"

"I think so! That happens to me every time I look at you too! I think it's probably just hyperventilation."

"Really? I thought so too!"

"Yeah, so let's get some rest so that we don't get hyperventilation. Good night."

"Night."

Kise's POV:

OH! So what I was feeling back there was just minor hyperventilation? I feel relieved now that I know what it was. Still, why do I get this feeling it's not

hyperventilation? Ugh, I'm so tired right now. I'll figure this out later when I feel like it.

Ai's POV:

Hnn, that was a really good nap. I looked beside me, Kise was still sleeping. He looks so defenseless like a rabbit I thought. It really makes me want to mess

him up. Oh dear, that makes me sound sadistic… oh wells, back to class now.

Ugh, classes were so boring, is this really a good school?

"Ai! Hime! Wait for meee!"

I turned and saw it was no other than Kise. For some reason now, I get seriously irritated when any girls get near Kise.

"What."

"Let's go now! Please!"

"As usual."

After 15 painstakingly minutes, we made it to Peach.

"Great! You guys are here! I want to introduce someone to you. It's one of the girls Kise models with sometimes. Come here Aiko!"

A tall beautiful girl came in and greeted us.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to work with you. Hey Kise, how's your work coming along?" Aiko said.

"Good like usual. What about you? Getting any good offers?" Kise said.

"Of course."

Ugh, I hate this feeling. It makes my heart ache and tears want to come out. But, I had to deal with it. I don't want to look like a fool in front of Aiko.

"Hey Eiichi, is that girl really a model? She just looks like a plain girl to me."

"Of course, if she wasn't she wouldn't be here now would she?"

Kise grinned, "Yeah! Ai is a very good model! She's my favorite. She's not like those girls who always come after me just because I'm good – looking or because

I'm a model."

"Oh really now?" Aiko said. Then she looked in my direction and glared at me.

Fuck, what's her problem? I'm pissed enough right now. I don't need another one right now. But, I guess anyone would be mad if a hot model just says a plain

girl is their favorite quite happily. Kind of makes you feel like shit, but it kind of makes me feel superior… shit, I'm being sadistic again.

"So Ai – san was it? How did you get scouted despite your appearance? Kise is always talking to me about you haha." Aiko asked, smiling.

Wow, this cunt… "Oh, Hime and I just saved Kise from a bunch of lovesick girls and became friends. Then he introduced us to this job?" I replied smiling.

"Hm? Did someone call me?" Kise asked

Aiko giggled, "Oh, you're just hearing things again love!"

Um, excuuuuuuse me? Did you just call him love? I laughed, "So, what's your relationship with Kise Aiko – san?"

"Just _mere _friends right now, why do you ask?" she said giggling.

Right now? She's talking as if more is going to come out of that relationship. "Really? I imagined you two would be_ close _friends? Not working out?" I smiled.

Wait a second. Why do I even care if she wants Kise? This is so weird. I mean I shouldn't even care about their relationship. Why did I even ask?

Kise's POV:

Wow, they're getting along better than I expected. I hope this means Aiko – chan sees Ai's good qualities too! I always talk about Ai when I'm working with

Aiko. I'm so happy! I wonder if Aiko – san and Ai are going to be good friends now! But, Aiko – san can never surpass Hime in terms of friendship and value.

Hehe, I'm so happy right now!

Ai's POV:

Wow, this slut… really pisses me off hehe.

"Oh my, look at the time! I gotta go soon! But first I want to talk to Ai – chan for a little bit longer." Aiko giggled and dragged me to the back room.

* * *

A/N; so what did you guys think of this one? I decided to add some competition for Kise's affections?


	8. Chapter 8

Aiko left smiling until we were out of sight. I sighed, what a pain.

"Hehe, you may not have such a great face, but your acting skills aren't too bad." She smiled.

I giggled, "Why, thank you! Your personality is the shittiest I've ever seen but your acting skill aren't too shabby as well."

"Okay, enough with smiling. The others aren't even here anymore."

"Just what I was thinking. Excuse me for a moment, I need to change."

"Take your time, the longer the better~"

Sigh, this bitch can't think I can model. I'll just show I can then. So I changed and removed my glasses and braids and went to Aiko.

"I'm back, now what do you want from me? You're really annoying haha"

"Who are you? I was talking with Ai – san. Did she escape?"

"What are you talking about? I am Ai. It's funny how much things can change when one changes their appearance. Don't you also think so Aiko – san?" I

smiled.

"You… anyways, I only wanted to tell you one thing_. Stay away_ from Kise. I found him first. But either way it doesn't matter. You shouldn't much of a threat

considering your _face_."

I smirked, "Haha, how old are you? Kise is 16 and I'm the same age as him. Don't you think I have the upper hand here? Besides, you won't be much of threat

to me, after all look what I found."

I waved around the photos I found when I was changing.

"You… How did you find those! I thought I had all of them destroyed before I began my career!"

"I didn't know you used to model for Peach. I just found these lying around and decided to give a purpose. Now I wonder what Kise will say once he finds out

what you used to look like." I threatened.

I hope that threat works, after all considering Kise's personality, he won't care about past appearances. I mean, I was able to become friends with him.

"Pft, I don't care if you show those to Kise – san. He's kind and accepts anyone! He's already seen me before like that!"

Shit.

"What about your fans? I also wonder what they would think"

"You… you dare to ruin my reputation!"

"Anything to keep pests away from Kise. He's the one who help expand my world and I don't want anyone to corrupt him."

"He, you're quite the interesting rival. But, let's see who's better. The first one to capture Kise's heart wins. And of course we can't play dirty."

"Let's shake on it."

After that, Aiko left and I went back to the others.

"What took so long Ai? I missed you!" Kise stammered.

"Don't say things like that, you'll make the others misunderstand."

"But I really did! I don't even know why though." He said, and started to cling onto me.

I blushed. Shit, this guy is so innocent it's cute. It really makes me want to lock him up so no one can ever corrupt him.

"That's nice. Anyways, what do we have to do today Eiichi?" I said, quickly pushing Kise away.

"Err, nothing! I just enjoy your company? Haha, well actually what do you guys want to do?"

Kise smiled, "I WANT TO MODEL WITH AI – CHAN AND HIME – CHAN!"

… I see why Aiko – san is after him. But this is a good chance to show that I can be a good model.

Hime grinned, "Great! Finally something to do! I don't mind, what about you Ai?"

"I don't mind either."

"Then it's settled. Jun!"

"Wassap?"

"We're going to have Hime and Ai model together with Kise. Tell the stylist to prepare."

Jun seemed to hesitate for a second and said, "… Okay."

For a second there, I thought Jun was glaring at Kise… that's impossible! I must be seeing things now I thought.

Kise's POV:

YAAY! I GET TO MODEL WITH HIME – CHAN AND AI – CHAN! BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY AI – CHAN! I'M SO HAPPY I CAN'T STOP SMILING! Hehe, I hope I will be with

Ai – chan forever! She's my most favorite person in the whole wide world. Other than Hime – chan, but she's 2nd! Ah, I feel so blessed! Hime and Ai are like the

only people in the world who would never use me! Unlike everyone else… even mother and father tried to use me… Whatever, enough with the sad memories.

I GET TO MODEL WITH AI – CHAN! … Did Jun just glare at me? That was probably just my imagination.

Ai's POV:

Damn, Kise looks really happy. Does he really want to model with us? Anyways, I hope this will help us debut sooner, having to come to Peach every day is

really irritating. Hime doesn't seem to care though, well as long as she's happy I'll continue going.

"Okay, Hime, Ai, Kise and Jun! We start in 30 minutes. Until then you guys can do whatever you want." Eiichi said.

The 4 of us went to the back room and started talking.

"So how old are you Jun – san?" I asked

Jun grinned, "I'm 17. I'm practicing to be a professional photographer. Oh, and no need to add the san just call me Jun."

"Eh? You're only a year older than us! That's amazing!" said Hime.

"Hehe thanks. What about you guys? Are you dating anyone right now?"

I grinned, "Nope, this isn't how I look like at school, so I don't attract any attention hehe."

"Actually I forgot to tell you this but I'm dating someone Ai."

Did I just hear Hime say she was dating someone? I turned and said, "What?"

"I'm dating Akihiro hehe. Are you surprised?"

Fuck yeah I'm surprised. "… You… I can't believe you're dating Akihiro. But now that I think about it, you guys hit it off quite well when we met them… "

"Haha, yeah turns out we go to the same cram school. So we started dating."

"Congratulations then?"

Hime smiled, "What about you Jun? Are you dating someone?"

"Haha, not yet but I do have someone in mind so I hope to date her soon." He chuckled.

For some reason, when he said that, I got chills down my spine. I hope he isn't talking about me I thought. Erm, did he just look in my direction? Look away

look away!

Jun grinned, "So Ai, do you have someone in mind?"

"Yeah, about that… I have no one in mind yet?"

Jun smiled, "Well, would you consider having me as a candidate then?"

"Er, I don't mind I guess?"

"NO, NO, NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I DON'T WANT AI TO BE ANYONE'S!" Kise pouted.

Oh snap, I forgot about Kise. But, Jun is just a candidate why is Kise so worked up? I thought.

"Err, Kise, he's just a candidate… it's not like I'm dating him right now…"

"So does that mean I have a chance? And that's right Kise, I'm just a candidate."

"THEN I WANT TO BE A CANDIDATE TOO!"

"… Okay?"

This is a surprise. I totally didn't expect Kise and Jun to be like that. I mean this is me we're talking about.

* * *

A/N; ok you guys know my other story 'Atonement' k well don't expect any updates for a while. I have writers block.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay come here now guys!" said Eiichi.

"What are we modeling for this time? Or is this just for fun?" Hime asked.

"Weellll, Kise still has to model for this perfume company so I decided, Hey! Why not get Hime and Ai to model with Kise?"

"O0o0o which company is it?"

"Err I think it's called Divinity? Yeah that's it! Anyways, do you guys want to do it?"

"Okay, let's start then." I said.

"Haha, I admire your diligence Ai. Okay let's start! Jun! Come here! Kise, sit here and you girls go on either side of him and pretend to be all over him ;)"

… Well, that should be no problem. Kise belongs to me and not anyone else.

"That's perfect girls! Omg! Are you getting nice shots Jun?!"

Jun seemed to hesitate for a second before saying, "Of course."

"Okay perfect! Take a break"

"So Hime, hows things going between you and Akihiro?"

"Great! Hows things going between Kise and Jun?"

"Nothing? I don't even see why they want to date me ya know?"

"Well, speak of the devil, here he comes."

"Um, can I talk to you for a second Ai?"

"Sure, I guess."

We walked to the back room away from the others. When Jun thought we were far enough from the others.

"Um, are you busy on Sunday?"

"Nope, why?"

"Erm, well then can you come to the amusement park with me? I have 2 tickets and I've wanted to talk to you a bit more."

"Okay, but why did you have to come here to ask me?"

"Err, some personal reasons eheh... how about meeting at Ooshima Station at 12?"

"Mhm."

"Great! See you later!" Jun said, running off smiling.

"Well, at least it'll show mom I actually have a social life other than school."

I went back to the room only to have Hime come towards me saying

"Omg! What did Jun ask you!"

"Nothing, why?"

"I'm sure Kise wants to know too! Hehe"

I looked behind Hime and saw Kise cowering behind her and whimpering.

"What are you doing Kise?" I sighed

"Nothing… what did Jun ask you?" Kise stammered.

"Nothing. It has nothing to do with you anyways."

"… sorry."

I sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. He only asked me to go to the movies with him."

Kise seemed to regain his energy after that last sentence and glared at Jun. Wow, he must really not like Jun. I wonder why though.

"Don't go... I have a bad feeling about that guy."

"... What's bad? It's just a harmless date."

"You wouldn't understand if I told you, it's a guy thing."

"I wouldn't understand unless you told me. I can't read minds you know" I said, frustrated.

"Well excuuuuse me for being like this, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"How can I ever get hurt at the movies?"

Kise started to list all scenerios from the top of his head and I quickly left.

"Ai... you shouldn't be so harsh towards him, he's only worried about you. I also kind of agree with Kise though, something seems to whacked up with Jun at

the moment."

"Like what?"

"Well, I've heard some rumors from the high school that Jun goes to that he slowly gets girls to trust him and then borrows their money and not returning it.

And once the girl has no more money, he throws her away without a second thought."

"... That doesn't sound much like Jun. Are you sure it's not a different person you are talking about?"

"Not sure. Any ways, be careful!"

I grunted. He probably just asked me because he didn't want those tickets to go to waste. But then again, he could of asked anyone to go with him...

Whatever, I'm not going to pry into this.

3 days seemed to pass by quickly and soon came along Sunday.

* * *

A/N; sorry for the shitty chapter and it took such a long time to update too... _


	10. Chapter 10

Nn, what time is it now? 12:30… oh shit! I'm going to be late for today's date!

"Ha… ha… sorry I'm late. Did I make you wait long?" I panted.

"Hehe, nope! I've just arrived as well. My, you look adorable today" Jun gushed.

… I swear I felt some chills go down my spine.

"Er, thanks? Anyways what time does the movie start?" I said.

"It doesn't start 'til another hour and a half. So what do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter to me either way. You choose."

"Hmm, how 'bout some ice cream? I know a really good store nearby!"

"Ok, let's go."

Jun and I started to walk. None of us actually spoke a word until we got to the store. Man that was really awkward.

"Oh hey, Jun! Long time no see! Who's the lucky girl this month? Hehe." The ice cream man said.

This month? I looked over at Jun. His face was filled with frustration and disgust.

"I thought I told you I was serious about this girl! Don't make me sound so bad!" Jun muttered.

"I'd love to take you seriously but, you told me you were serious very time with very girl. Kind of makes it hard to believe ya know?"

"Um, I'm right here. Nice to meet you by the way. My name is Saito Ai."

"Nice ta meet cha' Ai. How do ya feel 'bout going on a date with this big-shot here?" he chuckled.

"… I'm supposed to feel something? Oh my bad. I guess you could say I feel nothing right now." I said, blankly.

"Ouch. You ok there buddy?" he said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'll be ok. For now." Jun said dramatically.

"Well see ya later!"

We started on our way. I wondered if what I actually said hurt Jun? But then again, Jun does sound like a player or one of those people who were

popularz with girls. I was deep in thought when I accidently ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Ah! I found you Jun!" the stranger said.

"Not now Ren! I'm on a date!" Jun said.

"Oh, is it with that Ai chick you keep talking about? Where is she?"

"… I'm right here." I muttered.

"Oh… I'm kind of disappointed to be honest. I thought she would be some older woman. Why is she so expressionless? It's creepy."

"Ren! Watch what you're saying! Fuck, I am so sorry about him, Ai."

"Whatever that's okay. I'm used to it anyways." I said, looking away. I'd wanted to say it wasn't okay. I mean that isn't something you would say to a

person you'd just met! Even I wouldn't do that. Jun sighed.

"Anyways what are you even here for Ren? I'm in the middle of something important."

"That's what you always say when you're with a girl. I'm surprised you haven't been beaten up yet."

"Um… this seems like a bad time. I'm going to go now?" I said.

"No! Actually can we just cancel the movie and go to my house? I won't do anything to you I promise." Jun pleaded.

"Is he okay with that?" I said, glancing over to Ren.

"Whatever, I'm coming along anyways. Don't mind me." Ren said

We made it to where ever we were headed to. It was the biggest house I'd ever seen. Who the fuck even lives there?

"We're home!"

"Sorry for the intrusion."

We went towards the living room.

"So, Ai, this is Ren. My younger brother." Jun said, exhausted.

"Nice to meet you, Ai."

"Likewise. How old are you Ren?"

"Same age as you. I know cos nii – san is always talking about how cute you are and stuff like that. But honestly I don't see any of that."

… At least he's honest I guess. I can trust him over time… probably.

"I like your honesty." I smiled.

He stammered and said, "D – don't think just because we've just met I'll be kind to you!"

"Of course not. Did I make you feel that way? I'm sorry."

"See! I told you there was nothing to be afraid of! She's not like those other girls." Jun beamed.

Ren just grunted and left the room. I looked at the clock on the wall. 4 o clock… I should get going now.

"Oh sorry, but I have to leave now. Thank you for today. I had… a good time?" I said, trying not to offend Jun.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take up most of your time. I'm afraid I can't send you home right now, be careful on your way home!" Jun said.

"Bye."

Finally. It was so awkward just being alone with him. Peace and quiet all to myself. Then I heard someone yelling out my name.

"AI - SAN!"

I looked back and saw Ren calling my name.

* * *

A/N ; so sorry for late updates. been busy with schooliosasjlfadsfasdjklasdl kasdkjomg.


	11. Chapter 11

Ren panted as he stopped right in front of me. It hasn't even been like 10 minutes since I left.

"Hah, you walk so fast…" Ren wheezed.

"Thanks? Anyways what do you want?" I muttered. I really want to go home and take a bath.

"Well, I came to apologize because nii – san said that if I didn't he won't get me go out for a month. So, sorry. " he said, blushing.

"Hm. It's okay. Your first impression with me has been the second best so far."

Ren seemed to think back to 4 hours ago. "You think that was a good impression? Most girls would be bawling by now. I like you, you're not like them."

I stared at him waiting for him to correct his sentence. He got the hint and said, "AH! But not that way! Just as nii – san's friend! Don't get me wrong I

still don't like you. Much." He said blushing.

I smirked. "You're not too bad yourself. Well, if that's all you wanted to say, good night."

"Um yeah good night." And he left, that took quite a while. I look at my watch; 5:00. Okay, I'll go home then shower and procrastinate. Yosh, good

plan.

I looked at my phone. 5 missed calls and 35 unread messages?! I rubbed my eyes and checked my phone. 5 missed calls and 35 unread messages.

Sigh, who would call me 5 times… Jun.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Ai. Why'd you call me so many times." I said.

"Um… I wanted to make sure Ren apologized to you?" he stammered.

"Well, he apologized. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Erm…" he paused for a moment before continuing. "Um, if you don't mind, would you like to come over again tomorrow? I still kind of… want to hang

out with you for a bit?"

"… Might as well."

"YAAY! Oh Ren might be home too. He told me he was going to bring some friends over."

"Ok. Good night."

I hung up. Argh, I don't want to move. Whatever I already promised him. Dammit, I wish Kise – san was going too.

* * *

A/N ; sorry for the short chapter and for not updating for like a month...


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the sound of my mother calling me.

"Ai! Hurry up and come down, your friend is here waiting for you!"

Urgh, who could be here so early in the morning? I know it isn't Hime.

"I'm coming! Just give me a couple of minutes!"

I ran down as soon as I brushed my teeth and changed. I wonder who it is.

"Hey."

Oh, it's Jun.

"What are you doing here so early? I'm not supposed to be at your place 'til 1."

"Well… I was just in the neighbourhood and decided to visit?" he smiled.

"Then you wanna go to your place now? Since you're already here." I mumbled.

"Let's go."

"I'll be home whenever. Bye mom!" I shouted to her.

We started to walk. I looked up at Jun and then I realized that his hair was a really nice yellow. It doesn't look like it was dyed, there's no way you

could get such a beautiful colour.

"Hey, are you half – Japanese?"

"Yeah, my moms' white. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering about your hair colour. The colour looks so natural I thought it couldn't be dye."

He laughed. He has a really cute laugh.

"That's the first time anyone's every told me that. It's nice."

"Bet you got in trouble a lot with the teachers in high school."

"Oh yeah, you bet. Wouldn't stap bothering me until my mom came. You shoulda seen the looks on their face when they saw her, they were blushing

all the way to their ears."

"I can imagine that."

We made it to Jun's house and we went to the living room.

"Hey Ai!" I heard someone call my name.

"It's me, Ren!" he said.

"Oh, hey, how's it going?"

"Great! My friends are over, do you wanna meet them?" he smiled

"I don't mind, I just wonder what kind of friends you have haha."

"Hey! What are you trying to say!"

"Nothing nothing, go play with your friends now" I grinned and he walked away.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"You know, I haven't thought this far yet." Jun laughed

"Oh can I head over to a bakery first? I want to buy some food."

"Yeah sure, I'll go with you."

Ah, finally, something to eat! I went over to the fruit tarts and cake.

Should I get the vanilla fruit cake or the strawberry mousse? Oh what the heck, I'll just get both. As I was lining up at the cash register, I heard

someone call my name.

"Is that you Ai?"

I turned to look and_ he_ was there.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my god. He's back. He said he wasn't coming back until graduation. Why is he here now of all times?

"It really is Ai! Hey, how've you been lately?"

I thought, stop talking to me… I have to leave right now, where the hell is Jun? I scanned the store and found him waiting for me outside. I ran out

the store and grabbed Jun by his shirt.

"H-Hey! What's the rush?" Jun asked

I couldn't answer him right now so I just kept running. I want to get out of there. All those horrible memories are coming back.

"Okay STOP!" Jun yelled and then stopped.

I looked back to see a sweating Jun. Wow, that was a lot of sweat.

"Why are we running for?"

"Um, I just remembered I forgot my wallet?" I lied. I can't let anyone find out. Only Hime knows about this.

"Wow." He said

"Yeah, so can we go back to your place? I just lost my appetite."

"Sure."

Finally. I texted Hime. Within 10 minutes she called me.

"What the fuck, are you serious? Is _he_ really back?"

"Y-yeah, he was calling for me at the bakery. Oh my god Hime, why is he back? I'd finally forgotten about those times!" I held back my tears.

I don't want to go through that again.

"Listen, he's probably just here for vacation. He said that he wasn't coming back until graduation right?"

"Yeah, I guess but –"

"Stop, I can't believe he'd actually do that all those years ago. Anyway, let's talk tomorrow at school okay? Bye!"

And she hung up.

We finally reached Jun's place again.

"Hey! We're home!" Jun yelled to no one.

I think Ren probably went to the arcade or something. We both sat on the couch and started watching tv.

"So… you wanna tell me why you ran out of the bakery so quickly?"

"Um, no reason."

"Reeally? You looked like you were going to break down or something."

"I said it was nothing!" I screamed out.

Jun flinched for a second and looked down.

"S-sorry for yelling at you just now. I-I'm going to go home. I don't feel so good. Bye."

"No, it wasn't your fault. I was being nosey. Get home safe. Bye"

I left quietly and started walking absentminded.

"Hey! Why'd you leave like that?"

I turned around. I started to run. He started to run after me.

I'm almost home… just a few more blocks… Suddenly he grabbed onto my arm.

"Hah… Stop… so tired omg…"

"L-let go!" I screamed and I started tugging.

"Is this how you treat your first boyfriend?"

I stopped struggling. "You didn't even love me! Everyone but me knew you were only dating me out of pity! Not only that, all my friends started to

isolate me, I was bullied and you acted like you didn't know me! What am I supposed to do when the one who did this to me comes back?!" I

screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry…"

"What the fuck is sorry going to do? Just leave me alone!" I cried.

Suddenly someone took his arm off of mine. I looked up and saw Kise.

"What the fuck are you doing to Ai?" Kise said, glaring.

"Nothing…" and he left.

"Thanks." I said, wiping the tears off my face.

"No problem. What happened? Actually, let's get you home first."

We arrived at my place and we went up to my room.

"You ready to talk or?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"So who was he?"

"Promise you'll never tell anyone?" I asked. I stared until he gave his answer.

"Yes."

I sighed and thought about how nice it'd be if he really meant it.

"He… he was my first boyfriend. Takumi Ren. He was the popular, easy-going type; the complete opposite of me. When he first asked me out, I was

shocked you know? I had some friends I guess but I was like a nobody. I told him that I wasn't suited to be with him. And he said something that

caught me off guard I guess. He said opposites attract and that I should give him a chance. I felt bad so I said yes. We started going out with each

other. But the thing is, whenever someone asked him if he was single, he said yes. He also kept flirting with other girls, and he acted like he didn't

know who I was."

I looked up at Kise. He was listening attentively. I continued.

"I kept thinking it was my imagination you know? I wanted to feel like someone finally loves me, that I was someone that one would think of at night,

someone you would enjoy having around. So I confronted him, hoping that everything was just my imagination. Now here's when the good part comes

. I walk in on him making out with my best friend. I mean, I told her like everything. She even knew I was 'dating' him. And he didn't even deny the fact

that they were making out then you know what he said to me? He said, 'oh hey, sorry for leading you on. But I couldn't handle being around you, much

less being asked about you so, yeah we're through.' Honestly that hurt, but at least I knew it wasn't my imagination. After that, my dad got a job

transfer and I moved to the middle school nearby where I met Hime. By then, because of what happened to me, I never changed the expression on my

face. Every day, month, and year until graduation, all I had was a blank stare, like I couldn't let go of something. Then yeah, I met you and became a

model and things happened and now he's back."

I looked up at Kise again. He looked at me and hugged me.

"W-what are you doing?" I blushed

"Hugging you." He said.

"I can see that. But why?"

"Because I hate him. I hate how he could do that to you and not even feel bad about it. I hate it!" he mumbled

"That's okay. I've gotten over the past. I just… feel like I'm reliving the past each time I see him is all." I said.

Kise finally let go of me. "Can I sleep over at your place tonight?"

"Um, why?"

"Just for tonight, I want to stay beside you." He said. He didn't even blush when he said that.

"Um, then I'll get the futon ready. Mom probably won't mind since she's seen you on the front of the magazines."

So I prepared the futon and got ready to go the bed. Kise was on the floor so I turned the lights off and headed for my bed. Then I tripped over him.

"Shit! Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Do you have a lamp nearby?"

"Yeah, I'll turn it on." So I turned it on and the first I see when I look down is a blushing Kise.

* * *

A/N um sorry for not updating in like 4 months. i had some ideas but i didnt have much motivation to type it all out. i think that this chapter was kind of

rushed but idk. hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
